A Whole New Feeling
by TeresianLion
Summary: feliciana x ludwig! poor feliciana has no idea what sex is, and by thinking of ludwig she gets horny! of course, she does not know what that is either... feliciana goes into ludwig's bedroom and wakes him up to explain to him the wierdness she feels, and then stuff happens haha! rated m for a reason :D


one of my newer fics, so pwease enjoy~! story -

Feliciana's muscles screamed at her to stop running, but she just couldn't. Her lungs burned and ached, but she couldn't stop. She ran and ran, fear washing over her again and again. Feliciana wasn't quite sure what she was running from, but she knew that she couldn't look back. The sky was pitch black and there were no stars out. In the distance, there was a mountain range that was barely visible. Feliciana was running across the green field towards the mountains...to safety...but she just couldn't reach them, no matter how long she ran. There was fire behind her, swallowing up everything is sight and moving forward every second, the flames almost licking her. They passed her and engulfed everything ahead of her, including the mountains. She stopped running and looked around. There was fire all around her. Feliciana gasped; her eyes were wide and full of fear. She screamed as the fire got closer and closer, her skin getting hotter and hotter. She continued screaming as she shut her eyes and covered her face with her arms as the fire engulfed her.

Feliciana gasped and immediately sat up in her bed as she woke, her eyes wide and scared. She put her hand to her forehead then to her chest as she breathed heavily. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself down some. She opened her eyes and, for some reason, Ludwig popped into her head. She didn't resist this thought, though. She encouraged it.

He had always been there to protect her, to comfort her. If she was scared of something, he would always try and calm her down. If she was in trouble, he would swoop in and save her. If she was worried about her appearance, he would complement her. If there was something bothering her, he would take care of it. He was everywhere, except her dreams. He could not protect her in her nightmares. Feliciana wished that Ludwig could've been there! He was so brave and strong and courageous. Not to mention good looking. His hair was so perfect, how it was slick back and that beautiful blonde color. His eyes were amazing... They were like two seas of blue, full of mystery and wonder and - at times - anger, hatred, happiness, sadness, and joy. Ludwig's figure was wonderfully sculpted. His figure stood out like a God amongst mortals, his perfect, toned chest going perfectly with his chiseled facial features. His thighs were fit just like his strong, muscled arms and firm butt. Oh, how Feliciana longed to run her hands along his body!

Feliciana felt herself get really warm and...weird down there. She shifted her legs some and laid back down to try and get more comfortable and then continued to fantasize about Ludwig.

More often than not, Feliciana would wonder about how he would feel - how the rest of his body would feel. She's held his hand and felt his face before, things like that. But she never had the chance to run her delicate fingers along his bare chest...

These thoughts only made the feeling between her legs more uncomfortable, and the feeling was what created the thoughts in the first place. Feliciana sighed. She was uncomfortable, and she knew that Ludwig could help her as he had with all her other problems in the past. She stood up and got out of bed then began to walk down the hall to Ludwig's room. Feliciana opened his door slowly and quietly, and Ludwig - being the military man he was - immediately woke and turned his head towards the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Who's there?" Ludwig asked in his deep, heavily accented German voice. "Wer ist da?" He repeated in his native tongue.

"It's just me," Feliciana answered. "Feli."

"Oh." He sat up. "What is it? It's twelve. You know that, don't you?"

"Y-yeah. I know. It's just..." She trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" He was so caring!

"No, um, well actually yes, but that's not - um..."

Ludwig opened up his arms wide and used his hands to gesture her closer. "Come here. Tell me what's wrong."

Feliciana walked over to his bed and crawled onto it, then into his lap. Ludwig wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked back and forth ever so slightly. "What's up? You can tell me."

"Well...I had a nightmare that I was running from fire, but ended up being burned alive. I woke up and was really scared, but then I started thinking about you and how you protect me and look out for me and stuff. And then I started thinking about your features and how you look and, um...I was thinking about your body and I started to feel really weird between my legs. It got really uncomfortable, and I don't know what it is, so I came here hoping that you'd help me with it."

When Feliciana had finished explaining, Ludwig froze up. He didn't move or say anything for a long while; he seemed to be thinking. After what seemed like forever, he slowly said, "You were horny."

Feliciana looked up at him. "Horny?" She cocked her head a little. "What's that?" She giggled. "It sounds funny."

Again, he hesitated. But when he did answer, he answered slowly, carefully picking each word. "Horny means sexually aroused or excited. You got horny by thinking of me." The second sentence he seemed to only be saying for himself. He wanted to make sure that it was true.

Once again, Feliciana was confused. "What's sexually?"

Ludwig hesitated. "Uh...sex."

"What's that? Will it help me get rid of this weird feeling?" Ludwig didn't answer immediately, so Feliciana turned her whole body towards him and looked at him in the darkness. "I'm really uncomfortable. Can you /please/ help me deal with this horniness? I want it to go away."

Within the next second, Ludwig had flipped her over and had her pinned on her back on the bed. He was on top of her on all fours. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! I feel uncomfortable, and I don't like it! Help me, please."

Ludwig slowly slid his hand under her shirt and had begun to toy with her nipple, pulling it softly. She squirmed some and in response his other hand pressed up against her side to hold her steady.

"W-what're you...?" Feliciana panted out. She had never felt anything like this before...it was like that horny feeling Ludwig had explained, only times ten.

"Touching your nipple," he said flatly.

She tensed up and tried to squirm again, but Ludwig held her firmly. "It's not...really helping..."

"It will." He removed his hand and Feliciana exhaled in relief, but it didn't last long. Ludwig took his shirt and then hers off and started sucking on her nipples gently. She arched her back slightly and let out a small moan.

"L-Luddy...this feels really weird! Nnghh...w-what is this...?"

Her comments and such were ignored. Ludwig ceased his sucking for a moment to take a look at her and to see her reaction to this knew and unknown sensation.

Ludwig had never seen a face of such beautiful distress. Confusion and pleasure were plastered all over her features. She was blushing and panting and slightly flustered. A little bit of concern and worry were also in her eyes, because somehow he was making her feel damn good and she couldn't do anything about it. He tried to reassure her. Ludwig caressed her curly hair and said soothingly, "Just relax... You deserve to feel really nice. There's nothing wrong with feeling like this. Trust me, it's okay." He used his fingers and stroked her nipples again, then massaged her breasts. This earned a small moan from Feliciana.

"Mm...L-Ludwig..."

"I can stop if you want." He offered, momentarily leaving her breasts alone.

"T-this...it feels really strange. This is the complete opposite of what I wanted! I wanted it to go away."

Ludwig slid his hand down her panties and gently stroked her clit. She bit her lip and tossed her head back, arching some.

"I can stop if you want. All you have to do is say the word, and I swear it. I'll stop." Ludwig kept stroking her clit and waited. The word never left Feliciana's lips. So he continued.

Ludwig kissed up the side of her face and noticed that he had gotten fully hard, the front of his underwear wet with pre-cum. He used both of his hands to savor this moment and run them up along Feliciana's beautiful body. Her body felt so good! It was so small and delicate, just like glass. Ludwig shifted some and settled himself between her legs. He noticed the anxious tears trickling down her face and wiped them up with the tip of his finger.

"It's okay, Feli," he reassured. She opened her eyes. "Look, I'm the same." His hands hurriedly took off his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. Feliciana gasped when she saw it. Ludwig gave it a tug and felt a small shiver of bliss travel up his spine. "I want to feel good too. We can feel good together." He slipped off her underwear and carefully nudged her legs wider. He buried his face as far between her legs as he could and began licking and sucking her clit and teasing her open with his tongue.

Moaning again, her hands flew to his head, she bucked her hips and forced him into her. She let out desperate pleas for 'more!' and Ludwig wanted to give her more. He dragged his tongue around inside her and she loosened easily. Her back arched, mouth spewing Italian and unholy swears. Once he had decided he had wet her enough, Ludwig moved his face away and kissed her all the way up her stomach.

"W-why did you stop?" Feliciana asked, breathless and pink cheeked.

Ludwig grinned. "Now we are going to have sex." Before she could respond, he pressed his hips forward so his throbbing member teased her entrance. "Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Ye- Oh, God...!" Unable to finish her word, Feliciana's body jerked as Ludwig nudged the tip inside her; just a little. He waited, watching her face change. She broke into a cold sweat and shivered violently.

Ludwig smiled, delighted in the light throbbing of her body pressed against his crotch. With heavy breaths, she tossed her head and arched her back. Her hips lifted, and she let out a desperate whine.

He kissed her jaw. "This might hurt some."

Her eyes snapped open. "W-what? No! You didn't - AH!" Huge tears trickled down her cheeks and Ludwig winced as she tightened around him. He tried desperately to keep his cool and kissed the corners of her eyes.

"Relax!" He tried to sooth, but couldn't hide the desperate tone that slipped into his voice.

Feliciana shook her head. "I can't! It hurts! You told me it would feel good!"

"It does feel good! Just relax!"

"No! It hurts too much!"

Trying to ease his pain as well as hers, Ludwig pressed his lips against hers and pulled her into a frantic french kiss. It worked. Yelps of pain eased to pleasure. She relaxed just enough for him to keep going. Ludwig hoped that her young body could take it, and sighed in relief when he had sheathed himself entirely. "Feli, its okay. I'm inside you now."

"It still hurts!" She buried her face into his neck, her tears wetting his skin. "It feels awful, I hate it."

"Sh...it's okay," he tried to sooth. He regulated his breathing, feeling her loosen some more as she adjusted. Feliciana was hot inside. Sweat prickled the back of Ludwig's neck. "It's okay, the very worst is over now." He gently stroked her hair softly. "I'm going to move now and it might hurt just a little."

"No! No more Ludwig. Please..."

"Sh... Just wait and bear with me." Ludwig drew himself out a little, not feeling pleasure so much as a pinching, and slipped back inside. Feliciana whimpered. Ludwig tried again, this time searching for her lips, finding them, and kissing them with as much love as he could. Her mouth was cold and tasted different. Ludwig kissed a little deeper, trying to tempt her tongue to react. His fingers caressed her waist; his other hand entwined with hers.

Gently, he thrust into her once. It felt good. Not amazing, but good. She didn't complain, so Ludwig tried again and this time it felt really good. Her body felt positively amazing. Ludwig moaned and thrust into her again.

"God Feliciana...you feel incredible all around me...fuck..."

"I-It still hurts!"

"I know, but just wait a moment. I'm trying to make it better. Trust me. If sex didn't feel good, then no one would do it."

With another thrust, she squeezed him just right and he had to force himself not to come. Still inside, Ludwig rotated his hips and searched, looking for that one spot inside of her. He brushed a new part within her body, nudging it gently. Feliciana arched her back and tossed her head back onto the pillows. She let out a low moan.

"It feels good there, ja?" Ludwig asked, pushing into that spot once more. "Is that your good spot, right there?"

Feliciana nodded and kissed his check. The action moved Ludwig, and he momentarily forgot about his own pleasure, freezing for a second and meeting her eyes.

Warm caramel, teary, filled with hurt and pleasure that was almost too good to be true.

Ludwig bathed her face in kisses. Every single inch of her skin he kissed, everywhere he could reach he nibbled and sucked, he whispered gibberish into her ear. It was driving him wild, this virginal little body arching into his hand and slowly, but surely, rolling her hips. Feliciana was rolling her hips into Ludwig's, and judging by the noises she was making, she felt good. No pain anymore, just pleasure.

Ludwig began thrusting the way he had wanted to in the beginning. Hard, but not too hard, fast, but not too fast.

"Feli...oh God, Feli... " he struggled to get the words out, "we're having sex now. This is sex."

"Mmm..." Feliciana made a low moan, shoving her hips up roughly and throwing a leg around his lower back.

"It feels good, ja?" Ludwig slammed into her and the head of the bed whacked the wall. He must've hit her good spot, because it sent Feliciana spasming under him, her chest pressing against his, one of her hands grabbing the back of his head and forcing Ludwig into a kiss.

"Yes," She whispered against his mouth. "Yes, it feels really good now."

Ludwig smiled. He aimed for her good spot when he could, hitting it occasionally, sliding in and out of her with ease. He held her hips and rocked them against his own. The noises she made sent a shiver directly down Ludwig's spine to his dick. And Feliciana made a lot of noise. Turns out, she was a screamer.

"Ludwig!" he gasped, jerking her body up and they were chest to chest. "Ludwig it feels so good!"

"I told you." Ludwig grinned and slammed into her again, the bed-head rattled, Feliciana threw her head back and swore. "I told you it felt incredible."

"More, Ludwig...it feels...fuck! Oh fuck!" Feliciana clawed at Ludwig desperately, hair tossed around, hips loosing rhythm.

"Sh..." He soothed. Ludwig's lips resumed their kissing, stroking and touching every part of her he could reach. Her skin was hot. "Sh...it's okay..."

"I-I...strange... Oh! Oh God! Oh God, Ludwig!"

"Mmm...fuck Feli!" She was squeezing him again, but it didn't hurt this time.

"Ah!" She pushed up against him with more strength than before, body curved awkwardly, shuddering and screaming in Italian. The sound of her orgasm shot right through Ludwig. He pushed into her one last time before releasing and moaning blissfully.

Panting and shivering, they lay there joined, sweat sticking the sheets to their skin. The scent of sex lingered. Feliciana's breathing softened. Ludwig slid out of her and brought her to his chest in an embrace.

"What...was that?" she asked weakly. Her voice was flat, shocked, and numb.

"We had sex, and you had an orgasm."

"A what?"

"An orgasm." Ludwig kissed her hair. "When it begins to feel really, /really/ good, you have an orgasm." He took a finger and scraped some cum out of her and showed it to her. "This is what makes babies."

Feliciana blinked, looking utterly shocked at the sticky white goo on Ludwig's fingers. "T-that...did I do that?"

"It's called cum." He dabbed it on the tip of her nose, then licked it off again swiftly. "And no, you didn't do that. I did."

"Why is it pink?"

"Well...sometimes when people have sex for the first time, they break. Which is why it hurt so much. But it wont feel that bad if you do it again. I promise."

"Wait, so that...blood..." She blinked, cheeks red.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But it felt good, didn't it?"

"Yeah..." She cocked her head. "But how come only you made cum? Didn't I have an orgasm too?"

He nodded. "You did. But only males make cum, because that has to go inside of the woman to make babies."

Feliciana had a horrified look on her face. "I-I don't wanna have a baby!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't." Ludwig kissed her forehead. "Trust me." He hoped that he sounded confident, because he sure didn't feel that way. There was no telling wether or not she would get pregnant. All he could do was hope and pray that she didn't. Ludwig lowered his head and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes. "I love you."

Feliciana blinked. It took a moment for that to process, but once it did, she kissed Ludwig's lips and smiled. She giggled. "I love you too."

*End*


End file.
